This is an application to continue participation in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group's long-term objective of improving the nature and quality of radiation therapy care for patients who suffer from various forms of cancer. NYU intends to intensify its commitment to the RTOG both in terms of patient accrual and in assuming a greater role of leadership. We plan to exploit our institutional strength in multimodality management of cancer to investigate chemotherapy-radiotherapy combinations in selected situations. NYU has just proposed a trial to investigate the efficacy of cis-platinum as an adjuvant to radiotherapy for patients having advanced head and neck cancer. We plan to propose similar studies, utilizing the potential enhancement of the therapeutic ratio by combining drugs with radiotherapy in such diverse aspects of cancer care as gynecologic malignancies and brain metastases. In addition to our continued participation New York University's established national leadership in the treatment of malignant melanoma should permit us to become a leading contributor to the recently activated protocol seeking to define the optimal dose fraction for treatment of this disease. The substantial number of patients that present with advanced metastatic disease to our Bellevue Hospital has already made us the leading contributor to the recently activated protocol for therapy of bone metastases. Thus, there is a firm basis to expect active group participation in the immediate and distant future. Furthermore, NYU intends to develop a micro-computer based communications network within the group. This will provide continuous, rapid interchange of ideas between all members at a fraction of the cost of a nationwide meeting. In addition, this network will provide a model for other cooperative groups. NYU will have the capability of participating in virtually all groupwide trials. A multimillion dollar renovation and improvement program in radiation oncology is progressing on schedule. A new laboratory, solely dedicated to the study of hyperthermia in malignant disease, recently has been completed and will facilitate our participation in RTOG hyperthermia trials. Similarly, a new 20 MV linear accelerator should be operational by summer 1983 and provide increased photon and electron treatment capability.